FAQ
Intro Here you can find some good info on frequently asked questions from ingame. Especially the questions that pop up every 5 minutes like, how to get a bike or where is that password, help me I'm stuck or how does this work. Where is eevee/password (Celadon casino team rocket base quest) So, you start this quest by talking to the officer standing in celadon near the casino. After the talk is done you head into the casino and talk to the nerd standing infront of the stairs, he will bring you to a certain room. After he is gone you take the lift key. the table and enter the lift. I recommend defeating all team rocket members on every floor for the freexp, you will need it. After you defeated all team rocket members you can find a card key on 1 of the desk on the 2nd floor. Now head back to the elevator and go to floor4, take a good look at the upper wall, there is a hidden door (you can see the difference on the floor), interact with the door and you will be able to fight with Giovanni. After you defeated Giovanni you automaticly have the password for the machines standing in the team rocket base, eevee is in 1 of them. After you received eevee you go back to the officer outside the casino. How to get a bike. You can receive a Bike voucher for a Ditto in Vermillion City from the youngster with a Ditto inside a house right near the pokecenter. You need to show the youngster a Ditto you have caught in the wild. After receiving the voucher you will have to go back to Cerulean Bike store to trade the voucher and $60,000 for a bike. Where to find the fishing rods. *Old rod: Vermillion City, old man in the building next to the eevee evo house. *Good rod: Buy it for 15k in Fuchsia City in the house by the right of the pokemon center which has a lake behind it. *Super rod: Buy it 75k in Johto in Olivine City in one of the nearby houses the lighthouse. Help I'm stuck! So you cant move anywhere. You press all buttons on your keyboard, press every button in the game and start throwing your mouse against the wall (don't do that). There are a few things to try. Refresh: Type in chat /Ref, this will refresh your current game session. Relog: relogging solves your problem 9 out of 10 times! Use escape rope: always have some escape ropes with you! even when you are not entering a cave! Lose a pvp battle: now of course you dont wanna lose a pvp battle because, well, you will have a loss, but its better than being stuck! And if nothing helps, and nobody ingame has the 4th answer for you then head to the >[http://pokemon-revolution-online.net/Forum/viewforum.php?f=16&sid=c800d2d82786c2f97b7d678f4fbc52ca General support]< forum and create a topic. Be as specific as you can! Like where exactly you are and what your last action/interaction was. How to enter Saffron city. After receiving the 5th badge from Janine, you wanna go to Saffron City, but wait! the guards still won't let you in unless you bring them lemonade? Yes! Go to the roof of the Celadon City depth store and buy a lemonade from the vending machine. Now you can enter Saffron after you gave the lemonade to the guard. Ps. You only have to give lemonade ONCE, you can enter and leave all you want now. SS.Anne boat (cure the captain quest). Go talk to the doctor in the kitchen. Then go talk to the npc in the rightmost door on the second floor. Go get the medicine from Blissey in the ballroom on the third floor. Then go heal the captain and you will get HM 01 Cut. Ps. search all trash cans, you might find something valuable. Where do I sell Nugget and Stardust. On route 25 you head South, there you will find a path that leads up in to the mountain, follow it. on the top of the mountains is a house, if you enter you will see the item maniac that buys nugget and stardust. Why I cannot leave Cerulean. So you got 2 badges, but you still cant leave cerulean. Now what? Head north to route 24, when you pass all the trainers you head east to route 25, at the end you see a building at the north side of the route. When you go in the building you will see *Bill*, talk to him to receive his quest to find his old book (Which is under the pillow). After you completed that quest you are able to leave cerulean by going through the house with a hole in the back, that was guarded by a police. How do I evolve to Alakazam, Gengar, Golem or other trade evolve pokemon. Simple, you trade them. Make sure you have someone you trust, trade him/her your (lets say) Haunter, then he/she trades Haunter back to you and it will evolve to Gengar. Category:Guides